Mixed Up Life as a Ninja's Daughter
by LinPoppy
Summary: Being the daughters of the original five ninja isn't all sunshine and rainbows. Sometimes, it's a pain in the butt. Especially when they made like a banana and split. Can these five girls get the ninja back together? Rated T to be safe.
1. Life of a Ninja's Daughter

**Asmera POV**

"Get up." A pillow was thrown at my head. I groaned, but didn't move. My dad sighed. "Don't make me drag you out of there." I still didn't move. He grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me from my bed. He was holding me upside down. I groaned again.

"Daaaaaad!" I moaned, crossing my arms. "It's the first day of summer vacation!"

He didn't let go. "Asmera, you know you have to stick by your eating schedule." I sighed. I hated being diabetic. He put me down gently. "Come downstairs and do your blood sugar." And he left the room.

I sat up and brushed my mop of black hair from my face. This was the life of the daughter of a ninja. I pushed myself from my sitting position to a standing position. Then I ran to the stairs and slid down the banister. I did a back flip and landed perfectly at my dad's feet. I smiled at him, but he was not impressed.

"What have I said about sliding down the banister?" He asked, arms crossed.

"That I can't," I sighed. He nodded and handed me my glucose meter. Geez, I hate being a diabetic. As I prepared my glucometer, I thought about my dad. He had a pretty rough life. My grandpa tried to force him to be someone he wasn't, then he became a ninja and discovered that he could indeed dance and sing. He and the ninja defeated many great evils, but they disbanded before I was born. Then, my mom died in childbirth, so it left me with a single dad. Then, when I was seven, we found out I had type 1 diabetes. Then, two years ago, when I was fourteen, my grandpa died. Boy, my dad had it rough.

My cellphone rang and I answered with my signature, "Talk to me."

"Hey guuuurl!"

I smiled. I knew who was calling. "Heeeeeey Camikka! How's life?"

"Magically delicious!" Camikka joked. "But hey, have you heard of the ninja?"

I could not believe she was asking me this! "Cam, both our dads are retired ninjas. Are you seriously asking this?" My dad shot me a look when he heard the word 'ninja'. I lowered my voice. "You knew, right?"

"No! My dad never told me! He still hasn't, I just found an old photo album in the basement. My dad was the Green Ninja!" Camikka exclaimed.

"Uh, I know. My dad was their leader." I couldn't believe her dad never told her! Crazy! I caught my dad glaring at me and knew I had to cut this talk short. "Look, I gotta go, later Cam!"

**Camikka POV**

I sighed as my bestie hung up on me. I could not believe that my dad was a ninja and he never told me! I looked at the photo album on my lap again. Pictures of the ninja with captions filled it. It had my dad, it had Asmera's dad, it had my grandparents and my uncle, it had everyone! As I flipped through the dusty pages, I stopped on a picture of one of my other friend's parents. Maybe I'll call her. I dialed her number and listened to the phone ring.

"What?!" Oookay. She was clearly annoyed at the moment.

"Dalan?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Can this wait, Camikka? I'm-" I heard an explosion in the background. "A bit busy right now!"

I sighed. I swear that girl is always tinkering with something. "Fine, call me back when you're done." I hung up and stood up, still holding the album. I trotted upstairs. My mom was cooking something that smelled good, so I stopped by the kitchen. My mom planted a kiss on my head. "Smells great, Mom."

"Thank you, Cammie!" My mom replied, smiling. Then she noticed the album at my side. "What's that?"

"Just as old photo album I found in the basement," I said, coolly. She didn't buy it, and shot me a look. "It's true!" I protested.

"What's in it?" She asked. I was silent for a good minute. I didn't like lying, but I didn't want to tell her. "Camikka? What's in it?"

"Photos, duh!" I laughed nervously. She gave me a 'Are you kidding me?' look. "Fine! It's pictures of the ninja! Why didn't you guys tell me?!"

She looked at me funny. "Tell you what?"

"That Dad was a ninja!" I cried, not catching on that she was genuinely confused.

"He's a what?!" She yelled, obviously angry.

"You didn't even know?! He was the Green Ninja!" I exclaimed.

"Go to your room," she said, angrily pointing to the door. I was about to leave, but she grabbed the album. "And give me that!"

I sighed, and fled to my room. My parents always argued, and this was going to be their most legitimate argument ever. I dropped onto my bed, letting my light green eyes leak tears. Why did my life have to be so messed up?!

My cellphone rang, startling me. I sat up with a start, my blonde hair flying all over the place. I scrambled for my phone and answered it breathless. "Hello?"

"You wanted to talk?" Ah, it was Dalan. Good.

"Yeah, did you know your dad was a ninja?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dalan asked.

"Well my dad never told me! I've just been calling my friends who are relate to the original five," I explained.

"Right, have you called Asmera?"

"Yeah. So far I've called you and her."

"Try Kiwi and Xender."

"Thanks Dalan!"

"Don't mention it." She hung up and I knew exactly what I was gonna do next.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope someone likes it. Skidoodle, Lin**


	2. Divorce

**Dalan POV**

I hung up my phone and turned back to my dad. "I'm ready." He nodded and took the robot I made. He examined it, then shocked it with lightning and it whirred to life. I squealed happily. "Thank you Dad!" Then I looked at him seriously. "Why did the ninja split?"

He turned away. "I thought I told you not to ask about that."

"Yeah, but Camikka's dad never even told her he was a ninja and she's on the verge of figuring it out," I complained.

"Then she can tell you when she figures it out," he sighed. My mom entered the room and he greeted her with a kiss. "Hey Nya." I faked a gag. They rolled their eyes.

"It'll be all different when you find a boyfriend, Dalan," my mom told me.

"Ew, never!" I groaned. "Boys are disgusting!" I glanced at my dad. "Present company excluded of course." They laughed.

I groaned as I got, yet another, call from Camikka. "What is it, Camikka?!" She was crying uncontrollably on the other end. "Whoa, calm down! What happened?"

"M-my p-parents are d-divorcing!" She sobbed. "And they're having a big court argument on who can keep me and- and- and-!"

I was in shock. "They are?" I whispered.

"Y-yeah," she sighed. "It's all my fault! My mom didn't know my dad was a ninja and I told her and she got mad!" She started crying again and I gave her a few minutes to cry. When she calmed down, she asked, "Can I stay at your place for the night?"

I looked at my parents and they gave me a sympathetic nod. "Yeah. You can."

"Thanks Dal," Camikka whispered. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

**Camikka POV**

My dad drove me to Dalan's house in silence. I could tell he didn't feel like talking, especially about being a ninja. When we got to the Walker's house, he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "See you in a few days," he whispered, then drove away.

Dalan opened the door and squeezed me in a house. She casn be really sweet sometimes. "I swear, it'll be okay," she told me.

I nearly broke down in tears again. "Thanks Dal."

She pulled me inside. "My parents said I could invite all the girls over, like a sleepover, if you want." I nodded as she showed me where to put my stuff. I really hoped they would give me support.

**Asmera POV**

I flopped onto my back, bored out of my mind. And a bored me is never a good thing. "Let's see, you could sing or dance," I said, starting to talk to myself in third person, like I always did when I was bored. "Or you could read a book. Or you could do something online. Or you could make a vlog or other video for one of your YouTube channels." I smiled at the last one. I had two channels, my main vlogging channel and my gaming channel. I rolled onto my stomach and reached across the floor, to grab my laptop.

I was about to make a Minecraft video, when I noticed I had a Facebook message from Dalan. _Camikka's parents are divorcing. Having a sleepover at my place to cheer her up. Coming?_ "Hey Dad?" I called, grabbing my laptop an running downstairs. "Can I go to Dalan's house for a sleepover?"

He looked up at me. "Well, this is short notice," he commented.

"Camikka's parents are divorcing, Dad," I told him. "Dal's hosting a sleepover to cheer her up."

"Divorcing?" My dad asked. "I might need to call them about that. But yes, you can go to the sleepover."

"Yay! Thank you!" I cried, hugging him. I quickly typed a reply to Dalan and ran to pack.

**Kiwi POV**

I woke up to a baby sitting on top of me. I sat up, smiling slightly. "Hey Todd," I laughed at the little baby boy, who threw his hands in the air and giggled. I looked up at my dad, who had put my baby brother on top of me.

"Time to get up, Kiwi," he said, taking my little brother off me. "Oh, and Dalan asks if you want to go to her place for a sleepover."

"Yes!" I cried, flinging off my blankets. I loved my cousin. She was so fun! "I love going to Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya's house!"

"I'm glad. She said she's invited Asmera and Xender too," My dad explained. "This is all the help Camikka feel better. He parents are divorcing."

"What?!" That was terrible! I hope she's alright.

Todd started coughing. "Is Todd alright?" I asked.

My dad was quiet. "Let's get some food in you before you go."

I looked at him. He was deliberately avoiding my question! I glanced at my baby brother. I hope he was okay.

**Xender POV**

I petted my dad's falcon. It was so nice. He had often helped my dad when he was a ninja, before they disbanded. After they disbanded, my grandpa made me for my dad. But my grandpa died when I was really little, so I don't remember him much. My dad said he was nice.

My cellphone made a noise, causing me to jump. I unlocked it to see a text from Dalan. _Camikka's parents are divorcing! :( Having a sleepover to help her feel better. Coming?_

_Course! Lemme ask my dad,_ I replied, then ran into my dad's workshop. "Dad! Dad! Can I go to Dalan's house?" I showed him the text and he nodded. I fist pumped and hugged him. "Thanks Dad!" I quickly texted Dalan the good news and ran to go pack.

* * *

**Oh no! A divorce?! Skidoodle, Lin**


End file.
